


Just A Modern Girl In A Not-So Modern World

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Amused Butler OC, Confused Victorians, Dark Humor, Dimension Travel, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Inappropriate Humor, Major Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Puns & Word Play, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, modern reader, modern slang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: All you wanted was to go to bed, so you did. However, you didn't want to be woken by a stranger outside on the side of the road of all places! Everything's 2D now for some reason and you aren't in America anymore. And...wait...is that...is that a butler and his master?





	1. The Butler; Raven and His Master; Thomas

(Also, ignore the large star in Raven's eye, it's not supposed to be there)

\--------

The day was warm, making you hum contentedly in your blissful sleep. However, something felt wrong. The birds were too close, and the sun was just a little too warm. But, as of right now, you didn't care because this was the best sleep you've gotten in months. Yet all good things must come to an end. Soft murmurs were heard as you were scooped up into someone's arms, being partially lifted up but not taken off the ground. "Is she okay, Raven?", a soft accented voice asked. Gloved fingers pressed against your neck, searching for a pulse.

"She's alive, Master. Merely resting.", a deeper voice replied, lacking the accent the other had. More American sounding. Feeling a little disturbed, you began opening your eyes, groaning softly. Now that you were more aware, your body hurt like hell. "She's coming to.", the younger voice pointed out. Pupils shrinking at the brutal assault from the sun, you waited until you were more adjusted before opening your lids fully.

The first thing you noticed was the sky; which confused you greatly, as you were sure the sky was never this beautiful, or animated looking. "Are you alright, my lady?", the second voice inquired, making you jump as you turned your head to the source. An entrancing ice blue eye stared down at you, literally sprinkled with tiny stars that sparkled in the light. The eye belonged to a man at least twenty years of age, possessing jet black hair with a fringe brushed to the left, covering a white medical eyepatch. Unlike most, which hooked around the ears, this one tied in the back, the man's hair brought over the knot to hide it.

He wore a pristine butler uniform, and you could have sworn you saw a peek of a black turtleneck from behind the striped dress shirt. Underneath his visible eye was a dark but barely noticeable bag, showing off his tiredness from behind a façade of a collected gentleman. You turned your sights to the brunette man a behind him, who was bending over in order to see you. He was around your age if not a little older, staring at you with concerned green eyes. He wore a bright white dress shirt with a black tie tucked underneath a black vest. Black gloved hands rested on his knees, almost blending in with the lighter shade black pants. He also had immaculately clean black dress shoes as well.

"My lady?"

The older man startled you into looking at him. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine.", you decided to answer before they got impatient. "What are you doing, sleeping by the road?", the brunette questioned curiously, tilting his head cutely. You then decided to look around you, noticing you were indeed by a dirt road. You began to hyperventilate. "W-W-Where am I?! H-How did I get here?!", you shrieked, beginning to squirm. Regardless, his grip only tightening, fingertips digging into your clothed skin. That was surely going to bruise. "Miss, please calm down!", the butler lightly commanded.

"Take deep breaths, miss. It'll do you no good to panic.", the brunette urged collectedly, making exaggerated breathing moments to accent his point. Taking their advice, you breathed until your panic was a mere buzz in a muddle of thoughts. "Can you explain why you're just napping by the road?", the man your age tried again. "I-I don't know how I even got h-here. I-I went to s-sleep in my bed.", you told the duo. "Where are you from, my lady?", the ravenette chimed in softly. "N-New York City.", you stuttered lightly. The two exchanged a look.

"How did you get so far from home?", the younger man interrogated gently. "W-Where even am I?", you quietly demanded. "You're in England, miss.", the ravenette informed you, making your eyes widen. "B-But that's impossible!", you whimpered. They exchanged worried glances. "I think you should come home with us for the time being. Raven, collect her and let's go.", the brunette said, standing straight. Raven took to holding you bridal style, quickly standing to his true height. The younger man barely came to his chin! Which meant you were only tall enough to snugly come under the younger's own chin!

"B-But we're strangers!", you cried out, blushing brightly. The brunette turned, beaming. "The man holding you is my butler, Raven Ashter, and I'm Thomas Lionheart! Your name?", he spoke in seemingly one breath. "(First Name) (Last Name).", you answered shyly. "There, now we're not strangers!", he laughed heartily, leading the way to the carriage. Two light grey Shires were attached, both mares. They whinnied at you, seemingly happy at a new face. "Matilda, Madison, calm down.", Raven sighed to the horses. Surprisingly, they did so, turning your unease to awe.

Raven set you in the driver's seat, heading to help his master into the carriage before standing in front of the Shires, giving them attention. "Now, girls. We're going home, so behave. You'll be able to run about soon.", he muttered kindly to them, earning nudges from their snouts, nickering at the man as he rubbed their heads. Soon, he pulled away, making them whine before making his way beside you, taking hold of the reins. He clicked his tongue as he lightly flicked the reins, causing the Shires to pull forward. "Y-You sure do have a way with animals, huh?", you asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

"It pays off well to have an animal's trust.", was all he said. So he wasn't much of a talker then. Which was fine with you, as you didn't really know what to say to this man. There was something about him that made you skittish, feeling as if a powerful aura leaked from him, commanding for everyone and everything to submit or they'd meet an untimely demise. But at the same time, he made you feel oddly safe, lulling you in like a predator with its prey.

Hopefully, these two found you to be on their side.


	2. A Gift

\--------

It had been a few weeks since you were brought into the Lionheart household. You found you rather enjoyed it there. There were three other servants in total which was strange, but you didn't question it. Edmund Harris was the gardener, and was very beautiful, especially with his feminine looks and scar. Bella Bailey, or double B as you called her, was your fellow maid and was very kind. When she was younger, she was given flack because of her bi-colored eyes but the joke was on all of them now, as she was now doing very well in her work. And last, but never least, Matthieu Crocker was the cook. He was absolutely gorgeous and polite.

The silver-haired man was your first friend here, gently coaxing you that nothing bad would happen to you while under his care. He reminded you of a mother, with his kindness but having the ability to be stern when he absolutely had to. It took awhile for you to warm up to the other four in the manor, but you were glad you did. They were like the family you never had. Of course, your family adored you, but sometimes they felt a bit cold. Yet everyone in the mansion were welcoming and protective of each other. You found out Raven was wary of strangers, which explained why he was so closed off around you, but he warmed up to you as well.

Now, you two were good friends, punning and joking. Whenever you cracked a dark joke you knew from your time or used modern slang, they'd look at you like you were insane. Nowadays, they were used to it, but they still cast you a worried glance every now and then. You remembered how much Matthieu freaked out when you joked about what would happen with you fell from the ladder you were standing on. You felt so bad whenever you had to explain to him you were only poking fun and in no way would you actually test to see in reality.

However, the uneasiness you felt around all of them never left. It was like your body found something was wrong with them, and was trying to alert your brain, which was not reacting properly. The strange feeling was smaller around those three and Thomas, but the feeling intensified when around Raven. Your instincts screamed for you to run while your mind growled for you to stay, that he wouldn't hurt you. And the butler wouldn't; he was very nice to women. He even began flirting with you from time to time.

You reasoned that if he wanted to hurt you, he would have done so already. "(Name)?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Smiling, you turned to the head servant. "Yes, sir?", you asked cheerfully. He motioned for you to follow him, so you did. "May I ask where we're going?" "To the garden. There's something I want to show you." Your heart pounded away in your chest as you wandered what he had planned. You may have trusted him, but you were still very cautious. The trio had told you of times where he had been...unpredictable in situations, such as with rude guests and the master's suitors who only wanted to be with him for money or protection. You didn't know what happened to them, because none of them were ever heard from again.

You must've been in your thoughts longer than you believed, for you were snapped out of them when Raven told you to wait outside the stables while he went in. Was he bringing Matilda and/or Madison out? Or maybe Star, the black Arabian mare with the white diamond-shape on her forehead? Or perhaps Gunner, the large black Shire stallion with a white blaze and stockings? However, you were proved wrong when the butler brought out an unfamiliar pure black horse. What breed was that, is what you thought as you stared into the equine's dark brown eyes before your own widened.

It was a Friesian mare.

Raven made the horse stop a foot away from you, and you took the opportunity to gently rub her muzzle. She whickered softly at the touch, pressing into your hand. You stared at her in awe, at a lost for words. "Do you like her?", the butler asked you. "She's gorgeous.", you breathed out. He chuckled at your words. The mare rested her neck on your shoulder, body vibrating as she huffed. "She likes you.", he told you matter-of-factly, a barely noticeable smile on his pale face. You didn't reply, busy indulging yourself in the presence of this magnificent beast.

"She belongs to you, you know?"

At that, your eyes bulged before turning your attention to the man. "W-Wha-?", you tried to ask. "I was originally saving for treating myself, but found better use for my pounds.", he explained. You blushed. He gave up his money to get you a gift. "Y-You didn't have to do that.", you told him. "I wanted to. Now you won't have to be cooped up in the manor when you're done with your chores.", he continued, running a gloved hand down the mare's back. She shuddered before nickering at the feeling. "What's her name?", you questioned, dragging your fingers through her mane.

"She is yours, is she not?", was all he replied with. So it was up to you to name her. Determined, you pulled back to gently grasp her face, searching her orbs. "Midnight.", you said, more to yourself than anyone else. Yet, her ears perked up before nodding in that way horses tended to do. "From this day onward, she will be Midnight. Your very own steed." You could feel tears well up in your eyes but you fought them back. Now you felt guilty for being weary of him. No one with the intent to hurt somebody would get that person an expensive gift, especially an alive one.

"Thank you.", you sighed happily, burying your face into Midnight's neck, lightly patting it. "You're very much welcome, my dear."


End file.
